An Arranged Love
by mimocat
Summary: An arranged marriage but who would guess that it would turn into true love? KyoyaXoc
1. Sealed Fate

**Arranged Love**

"_Then we shall have the wedding when Kita graduates from Ouran." _

"_Yes, that would be a good time."_

"_Alright then, shall we sign the contract?"_

"_Yes, of course." The Heads of the Ootori and Hasegawa clans shook their hands in agreement and turned to the contracts lying on the table, while the two young children looked confusedly at the backs of the four adults._

Kita sighed and pushed the hazy memory away as she walked down the empty hallway of the South building. It was late after classes and Kita didn't feel like going home just yet. Of course there was no one around to talk to at such a late time but all the same Kita enjoyed walking down empty corridors.

The fate that awaited her after her years at Ouran disgusted her. She had only been four years old then and didn't know what in the world the adults were always talking about. It didn't seem fair that they could decide her life for her with out consulting her. Kita sighed again and glanced up at the dead end she had come to. Two doors brandished with golden handle bars gleamed at her and the sign just above her head read, 'Third Music Room'. Kita smiled at the word music for music had always calmed her down. She opened the doors to find an empty spacious room with a lonely desk in the middle. A sleek laptop was placed on the side of the table.

In a corner there was a short grand piano with its top open and polished. Kita smiled in joy and glided over to the soft leather seat in front of the piano. She sat down carefully and opened the lid to reveal 88 ivory keys gleaming up at her. Sadly though, they were also covered in a layer of dust. Kita frowned and took out a handkerchief from her sleeve and gently brushed away the dust on the keys. Gently she placed her fingers on a key to find the tone perfect. Kita smiled and unconsciously found her fingers gliding across the keys, producing beautiful heart felt music. Finally her fingers stopped and she opened her eyes.

"Very well played." A voice rung from behind and Kita swung around in surprise. A tall dark haired man stood at the door way, clapping his hands slowly. He wore glasses and a cunning smile on his face.

"I wasn't aware that I was being watched." Kita muttered and closed the lid over the keys that seemed to be calling to her finger tips. Kita looked sympathetically at the keys and held the lid over the keys in mid air.

"Since you seem so attached to the piano why don't you play one more song?" Kita glared at the man who was now fingering the laptop on the desk.

"I'm sorry, I don't take requests." Kita said coldly and walked brusquely to the door way.

"That's too bad Hasegawa-san." The man said mischievously and opened the laptop. Kita stopped in her steps and looked back at the man,

"How do you know my last name?"

"That's a good question, why don't you ask your father?" the young man smiled cunningly and began typing rapidly on the laptop's smooth keyboard.

"How-."

"Tell him Ootori Kyoya sends his regards." Kita stared in shock at the mention of the name, the very name written next to her own on the contract that her father had signed several years ago.


	2. See you at the Alter

Enjoy and thank you for the chapter one reviews!

>> >

Kita stood frozen in front of the door, her hand gripping the golden handle tightly. Kyoya smiled and closed his lap top. He stood up and slowly walked over to the door and leaned in until his nose brushed past the frozen Kita's cheek.

"See you at the altar Hasegawa-san." He whispered and left the room. Kita fell to her knees and blushed. She touched her cheek attentively as if she was expecting to find a small label marking her as his bride. Snapping out of her trance when she found that her cheek was unmarked, she stood up and screamed down the hallway,

"What makes you think that I'll be at that altar?!" however, Kyoya was already gone. Kita stamped her foot in frustration and stormed out of the room. Whenever Kita was in a bad mood she always hid it when there were people around. At that moment though, there was no one around and Kita took full advantage of this.

"Stupid, evil, mean, horrible, ugh!" Kita screamed and hollered as she ran down the hallway, flailing her arms around in frustration. Her dark hair flew in odd directions as she stormed down the empty corridors. She kicked her feet up and watched as her shoes slipped off and she fell to the ground. Kita let out a final scream and then stopped when she heard foot steps approach her. She pushed aside her hair and saw Kyoya standing above her. At first he looked worried and guilty but then he blinked and flashed a harsh grin at Kita,

"Now now Hasegawa-san there's no need to be so irrational."

"You vile-!" Kita leaped up and jumped at him but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her around into an embrace.

"Come now Hasegawa-san; don't embarrass yourself anymore than you already have. I'll give you a ride home." Kita scowled and pushed him away.

"No, I don't need your sympathy." She picked up her shoes and hurried away from him. Kyoya watched her stumbled down the stairs and whispered,

"There's no escape Hasegawa-san . . . for either of us."

>> >

Kita sat frustrated, embarrassed and hungry in front of the school, waiting for her personal driver to come and pick her up. Kyoya stepped out of the school and walked over to the limo not too far from Kita. Kyoya glanced over at Kita and caught her looking at the limo enviously. Kita blushed and turned away sharply and glared at the school gates. Kyoya walked over to her and after a moment of silence he said simply,

"I thought you should know that I gave your personal driver the afternoon off." Kita looked up suddenly and glared at Kyoya.

"You did what?!" Kita stood up and marched over to Kyoya.

"What makes you think you can give MY personal driver a holiday?"

"We're going to be married aren't we? Married couples share everything, for example, a personal driver." Kyoya waved his hand and then glanced back at his limo.

"I suppose I'll have to give you a ride home then." Just the thought of having to rely on Kyoya to get home sickened Kita. She scoffed and turned away,

"Didn't I say I don't need your sympathy? I can walk home by myself."

"I thought you would say that." Kyoya sighed and flicked his finger. Instantly a six foot tall man emerged from the limo and picked up Kita and held her on his shoulder.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" Kita stuttered and pounded on the large man's back with small fists.

"Put me down!" Kita screamed but the man ignored her protests and shoved her into the limo and closed the door after Kyoya got into the car.

"NO!" Kita screamed again and jumped to exit through the doors but simultaneously all the door locked and the vehicle began to move. Kita pounded on the tinted windows and slid down in defeat as the car sped out of the school grounds. She turned around and glared teary eyed at Kyoya. He continued to type rapidly on his lap top keyboard and didn't even bother to buckle up. Kita pouted and sunk in to the soft leather seat.

"I despise you."

"I despise you as well." Kyoya responded and for the rest of the journey no one spoke.

>> >

"Kita-dono-." The maid stepped up to take Kita's bag as she entered through the front doors. However, Kita ignored the maid and continued to storm through the house until she climbed up the stairs and reached her room. There she slammed the door shut on the maid's faces and threw her bag and shoes across the room. She sighed in frustration and flopped on to the massive bed adorned with curtains at the side. Turning her head Kita noticed the freshly polished violin that she had hung on her wall this morning. She took a deep breath and climbed off the bed. Her fingers glided down the smooth surface of the wood and the strings. Kita closed her eyes and took the violin off the wall. Placing it carefully under her chin she took the bow and drew the bow across the strings. A soft note resonated from the small instrument. Kita smiled and continued to draw the bow along the strings in a continuous rhythm.

"_Now now Hasegawa-san there's no need to be so irrational."_ His voice rung in her ears and Kita's fingers plucked the strings intensely, producing sharp hatred full notes. The bow began to lunge back and forth across the strings as Kita's anger rose. The music produced from the violin sharpened and held in the air coldly.

"_See you at the altar Hasegawa-san." _ Kita scrunched up her face in anger and the bow snapped as the strings on the violin twanged painfully. Kita opened her eyes and stared at the broken bow and damaged violin.

"DAMN IT OOTORI KYOYA!"


	3. Let the Game Begin

"Kita, is something wrong?" Kita opened her eyes several hours after the violin incident to hear her mother tapping gently on her door.

"Nothing's wrong mother."

"I see." The sound of foot steps padded away but then Kita jerked up from her bed as she remembered something. She leapt out of bed and ran out of her room.

"Wait mother!" a woman with similar features as Kita, standing at the end of the long hallway stopped and looked up. Kita ran down the hallway in only her school uniform and socks until she reached her mother. Breathlessly Kita spoke,

"Mother . . . do you . . . have-."

"Kita calm down! Take a seat and put on some shoes before you try to talk, running like some commoner that was not lady like at all." Her mother scolded her but Kita didn't care. Kita continued to speak,

"Mother- no I don't need shoes, I'm fine." Kita dismissed the maid and took her mother's hand.

"Mother, the man I'm to marry. I want to know more about him." Her mother stared in shock at Kita who for many years had despised talking about the marriage. At first she was speechless but then she smiled and patted Kita on the shoulder.

"You've met him have you?" Kita forced a smile,

"Yes, yes I have." Her mother smiled approvingly, completely oblivious to the tone of voice Kita used.

"Come Kita, I'll show you some pictures of him that his parents gave us. Although I don't have many of him at his current age, I do have several of when he was little." Kita grinned mischievously as her mother led her down the long winding stairs.

_Ootori Kyoya, you are going down._

>> >

The bell signifying the end of school rang and the sound of books being put away echoed through out the massive hallways of Ouran Private Academy. Students filed out of the classes steadily and some headed home while others stayed behind for club activities. Kita stood up from her chair and grinned mischievously, a small envelope in her hand.

"This is a problem" a fist pounded down on a hard wood table, causing the stacks of paper piled on the table to scatter.

"President!" the two sub ordinates cried and ran after the fluttering papers. The young man sitting at the table swirled around in his chair and looked out the window.

"Only two copies." He muttered and clenched his jaw. Seconds later a small envelope was slipped through the door of the Newspaper Club. The three members of the club turned to the door and stared at the envelope. The president got up from his chair and walked over to the door. He picked up the envelope cautiously and opened it. The members of the newspaper club gasped in shock at the contents.

>> >

The next day Kita entered the school with an air of anticipation and triumph. All of that was blown away when she picked up one of the newspapers stacked at the front of the school. She flipped through it frantically but stopped when she noticed others were staring at her. She turned away and continued to search through the pointless drabble the newspaper printed out. Whatever she was looking for was not in the newspaper. Kita looked up defeated when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Are you looking for this?" Kita turned around to see Kyoya holding up an envelope. She opened her mouth in shock.

"How did you-?" Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Your move Hasegawa-san." With that Kyoya turned and left Kita standing speechless.


	4. Truce ?

Sorry if the chapters seem short.

>> >

"Truce." Kita smiled politely and held out her hand to Kyoya.

After several weeks of failed attempts to destroy Ootori Kyoya, Kita finally gave up. She now stood in front of Kyoya in the third music room, after the club activities with her hand outstretched in an attempt to make amends. The group of male students behind Kyoya watched intently while the side of Kita's mouth twitched.

"I see." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and slipped his hand into Kita's. They shook hands for several minutes, both smiling brightly.

"Kyoya-sempai?" the second shortest male said after five minutes of them shaking their hands had passed. He stared at the two with big brown eyes and instantly Kita realized.

_What's a girl doing in a boy's uniform? _Kita continued to smile forcedly as she began to secretly examine the group. Sitting on the couch next to the standing cross dresser was a small boy that looked like he belonged in elementary school, hugging a fluffy pink bunny. Sitting stiffly next to the small child was a tall young man with dark hair and a calm and unreadable face. Leaning against the couch were twins with light orange tinged hair, who were bored out of their wits. In the corner was the gloomy blonde haired man that Kita had shoved away with a smile when she first entered the room.

"Neh, Kyoya who is this girl?" the blonde haired finally asked, snapping out of his gloom. Kyoya continued to smile and in a flat tone responded,

"My fiancée." Gasps of shock and horror ran through the group. The cross dresser, child, and tall ones of the group stayed cemented in shock while the blonde haired man and the twins were dramatically and frantically running around the room in shock. Suddenly the room began to rumble and the sound of a powerful motor roared through the room. The twins stopped running and exclaimed,

"Ah, now you've gone and angered her, our lord!" Kita stopped smiling but continued to shake Kyoya's hand while the rumble increased as a girl appeared twirling upwards on a platform from the ground. Once the rumbling and the platform stopped, she opened her eyes and pointed at Kita and Kyoya's inter locked hands.

"What do you think you're doing with my precious Kyoya?"

"Ah Renge-kun-." Kyoya began to explain but the girl addressed Renge dramatically brought her hand to her forehead,

"No you need not speak my beloved Kyoya! I understand that this was not your fault. It must be that-." Renge snapped out of her apologetic pose and jabbed a finger at Kita.

"-that girl's fault for seducing my kind Kyoya!"

"Um . . ." Kita tried to find the words to say to the over dramatic group but nothing came to her. So she let the girl named Renge blabber on about her love for Kyoya and her new found hatred for Kita.

"And you're as bold enough to hold his hand in public!" Renge pointed at Kyoya and Kita's hands and wept dramatically. Renge snapped her head forward suddenly and proclaimed to the club.

"I will not let this happen any longer!" Renge jumped off the platform and began to run at Kyoya and Kita and right when she seemed to be ready to attack them, she stopped and turned to the blonde male behind the couch.

"Tamaki you idiot, do something!" the blonde male addressed as Tamaki stared at her in shock at the sudden weight dumped on him but he cleared his throat and walked over to the two. Then placed his hand over theirs and opened his mouth to speak,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two-."

"NO!" Renge screamed in anger and hit Tamaki on the head. This caused an uproar between Renge and Tamaki with the twins cheering them on and the tall male carrying the child away to a safer place while the cross dresser sighed in annoyance.

Kita turned to Kyoya and finally let go of his hand. Kyoya smiled as did she and he walked her to the door. Before Kita left she handed Kyoya a ticket and then she left. Kyoya looked down at the smooth articulate letters printed on the ticket. He smiled and placed the ticket in his pocket and turned to see the Host club doing what they do the best; having fun.

As the sounds from the Third Music Room faded Kita smiled and whispered,

"Your move Ootori Kyoya."


	5. Checkmate

The final chapter, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope the ending isn't too cheesy or anything. Enjoy!

>> >

The soft sky blue material billowed around her legs as she paced across the room, biting her lip nervously.

"Kita-dono? They're ready for you on stage." Kita glanced up at the maid and smiled.

"Yes, I'm coming." she walked out of the room and climbed up the stairs. She turned a corner and appeared behind the cover of the luxurious black curtains. Kita took in a deep breath after her entrance was announced and walked on stage.

Kita took her seat in front of the short grand piano before her. The polished ivory keys and open lid gleamed from the focused spot lights. Before her was an entire theatre of criticizers masked as close family friends. The audience was shroud in darkness but Kita could see their secretive criticizing eyes. Then her eyes fell upon a pair of dark eyes shielded by slim framed glasses.

_So you decided to come._ Kita smiled and placed her fingers on the smooth keys of the piano before her. Her eyes skimmed across the sheets of notes before her and slowly her fingers began to glide across the keys. Notes of joy filled the empty air of the theatre as her fingers danced across the keys playfully. She smiled in joy at the sound flowing out of the piano. The audience sat in shock at the amount of talent this one girl held her fingers. Before they knew it, several were so moved that tears began to stream down their cheeks.

With a soft fade the piece came to an end and uproar of claps filled the theatre. The audience was so moved by her performance that they gave her a standing ovation and several requested to meet her after the performance. Kita smiled but refused to meet anyone other than that one man.

"Tell my mother I will be home shortly. I have some business to attend to first." Kita smiled to her maid who bowed and left. It was several hours after her performance and the theatre was now empty. Well Kita hoped it wasn't completely empty as she stepped on to the stage and took a seat in front of the piano. She lifted the lid over the keys and smiled when she heard the soft pad of foot steps behind her.

"Do you take requests?" the familiar voice asked from behind Kita. She smiled and placed her fingers on the tips of the keys.

"Of course." Kita responded and listened carefully to the voice's request. She closed her eyes and her fingers began to glide across the keys to comply the request given. Notes of forgiveness and love echoed through the theatre in a complete heart felt tone until the very end of the piece. Kita ended the piece and took her fingers away from the keys.

A soft blue petal matching her dress fell to her lap as the bouquet of violet roses was placed gently over her shoulder. The figure behind her leaned over and his cheek gently brushed past her ear.

"Checkmate." He whispered and placed the roses in her lap. She fingered the roses softly and listened to the soft patter of his footsteps fading away. She closed her eyes and placed her fingers on the keys once again. A gentle tune flowed out as she whispered,

"See you at the altar Ootori Kyoya."


End file.
